the_red_cowfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashfall
Summary Ashfall is a predominantly Human settlement, a sister country to the "Fatherland" (Lehi). Since the events of the Demon War, the country has been in a state of struggle and turmoil. Ashfall never truly recovered from the devastating attack of Demon & Devil kind. As a result, the land is cursed to turn the Ashfallen down a dark path. The year 2499, Maxis Morningstar usurps the throne and begins his campaign against the non-humans, which he dubbed the "Abhorrents". Early History (??? - 333 AS) Origin of Ashfall & the Firebeards In the days of the young world, the first inhabitants of the Ashfall Peninsula were some of the first Dwarves, the Firebeards Clan also gave the land its name. They gave rise to the phase "Ash will fall!", which describes the inevitability of their fate and death itself. The phrase dates back to an ancient Firebeard prophecy that foretold the demise of their civilization. Many of the Dwarves theorized that their precious mountain home, Styeln, would succumb to a violent eruption. To the horror of the Firebeards, this theory mostly came true. Styeln's summit burst open engulfing the peninsula in ash and flame. Their homes destroyed, thousands dead. The Voyagers Just as the Firebeards began to accept their fate, an unexpected helping hand came in the form of Humanity, these were Humans from Lehi seeking to establish a new colony. These Humans helped the remaining Dwarves rebuild what they had left, thus their civilization was saved and an alliance was formed between Human & Dwarf. The two races built the settlement, Ivorstead as a token of their unity, the Humans also built the settlement, Caragan in admiration of their ancestral home Lehi in the north to be as close to it as possible. Traders Island As the Humans & Dwarves prospered, this brought the attention of other races in the Mortal Plane and made their way to the island. The Tabaxi, the Orcs, and others in minor numbers. The mixture of all these new cultures combined with the convenient position of the peninsula gave rise to a prosperous time in business and trade, opening public auction houses and market stalls. The Age of Reckoning / The Demon War (333 - 999 AS) The cataclysmic event, known to most of the world as "The Demon War". Demon & Devil kind brought devastation to the world and Ashfall was no exception. As this seemingly endless conflict continued to wage for centuries, the denizens of the Material Plane created the Warforge to compete with the invaders, Ashfall also built their own Warforged, with much difficulty due to a lack of arcane resources. This lead Ashfall to develop their own crude way to manufacture new warriors. Thus, the Ashfallen Warforge Legion was formed, "The Molten Blades". Life Day & The Rebuilding of Ashfall (1000 AS) The end of the war to end all wars, to impossible odds the races of the material plane had survived and fought off the Demon invasion. Many of prior history and technology would be forgotten, entire settlements leveled to the ground, millions dead. But from here, was a clean slate to build upon and start again, once again there was hope. For Ashfall, hope was the first step on the road to disappointment.